


He's In Love With The Boy

by UnknownUncut



Series: The Everyday Life of The Countries [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Friendship, Gen, Human names kinda use, Iceland only wanted to make bread, Moldova is cute child, Romania is trying his best, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: 5 times Hong Kong and Iceland got mistaken as a couple (with Moldova as their child (since people can't tell now adays) and one time they played along.





	1. One - Moldova

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well this well turn out but I hope you enjoy. I also the title is from the song She's In Love With The Boy by Trisha Yearwood.

“But Romania!” Moldova tug on his brother’s arm as the two enter England’s house. Moldova really doesn’t want to be there since his brother is going to be hours with the other two magic weirdoes.

“Moldova please I’ll only be a few minutes.” Romania manage to get the child off him and set him down on a chair next to the door that he has to go through. “Just sit here and colour until I’m done, okay?” The older nation pulls out a colouring book and crayons from his bag and push them into Moldova’s arms before heading through the door.

“But-!” Moldova frown but open the colouring book and starts to colour.

“We could make bread?” It was an hour before Moldova heard any voices that wasn’t the casual shouts from behind the door. He looks up to see two people.

The first one has white hair and has a puffin just sitting on their head! While the other has brown hair and seems to be related to England in a way but Moldova can’t figure out how.

“I guess but that seems like work,” the England clone said.

“Well than what do you want to do,” the Danny Phantom impostor said as they cross their arms.

“I don’t-” The British faker stopped when he spotted Moldova, who tries to hide behind the book but it’s an easy fail. “Does Romania have a sibling?”

“Yeah a kid brother, I do believe.” England’s son? Walks over and kneels down in front of him, “sorry about the yelling.” He gives his friend a glare that holds no real power behind it. “We were just deciding on what to do for the next four hours that the three are going to be in there.”

Moldova frowns. Romania said that he be only a few minutes but he knows that it been more than a few minutes. “What are you guys planning on doing?”

His icy friend spoke: “We’re heading to the store to get stuff to make beard, do you want to come?”

Moldova thought it over before nodding. He got off the chair, leaving his colour stuff alone, before turning to the two.

“So we’re stuck babysitting now?”

“Leon-” The icy one turned to Leon “-yes we are babysitting because the three decided not to.” He turn from Leon (Why does that name seems familiar), “I’m Iceland or Emil.”

“Your Norway’s brother, right?!” Moldova is pretty proud of himself when he figure out who at least one of them is.

“Uh, yeah, I’m Norway’s brother,” Emil mumbles before pointing out the clone behind him, “and that’s Hong Kong or Leon, he’s kinda England’s son.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Moldova claps his hands together.

“Right.” Leon shrugs before standing up and holding his hand out for Moldova to take. The child wants to take the hand but he doesn’t want the two older nations to believe him to be that trusting so he just kept his hands at his side. It’s appears that Leon doesn't really care since he’s already walking away.

“Just ignore him,” Emil took Moldova’s hand and led him to the door, “he’s just stubborn but you probably already know about being stubborn.”

Moldova huffs but clasp Emil’s hand tighter so not to lose him. With that the three head to the store.


	2. Two - The Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Kong doesn't know what to do when someone walks over to Moldova and offers a dollar to him. He specially doesn't know what to do when the lady calls him Moldova's parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, the chapter summary made it seem more exciting than it actually is. Anyways here's the first part of the 5+1 part of the story. I hope you enjoy.

If Leon know it’s going to take this long for Emil to pick out ingredients for the banana bread (after many debates and Leon running into a pole; they decided on banana bread) he’s making.

Moldova has taken sitting in the cart well specially since they walked all the way from England’s house to the store. Well about half-way before Scotland came and pick them up just so they don’t walk the rest of the way.

“He’s talking a long time just to pick out butter.” Moldova yawns and rest his arms on the handle, knocking Leon’s arms out of the way.

"Well his brother is Norway, and he’s picky about butter too,” Leon said.

Emil shakes his head before turning to the two and put the butter in the cart but seems to stop.

He looks up at them, “I’ll be right back; I just need to get bananas.” He quickly digs through his pocket and pulls out a dollar. “Go take Moldova to the twisty machine things at the front.”

Leon took the dollar just as Emil turned to leave. Moldova grabs Leon’s hand and open his figures to grab the dollar.

“So can we?”

“Yeah sure, I don't see why not.”

…

 

          Moldova frowns; the machine takes two dollars and he just got a dollar. He doesn’t want to brother Leon since the older nation was kind enough to let him come with them, so he kept his mouth shut and look for a machine that doesn’t cost more than what he has.

There wasn’t much luck. Moldova was about to ask Leon if he has another dollar on him when a lady holds out a dollar to him.

She’s seems nice; short and going grey plus she looks like someone that like everyone’s grandma.

“Hey you go sonny.” Moldova carefully took the dollar. “I notice that your parent seems more in tone with his phone than his own child but who isn’t now a days.”

“Uh…” Moldova leans back to see Leon walking over.

“You always say thank you after being given something,” Leon says, "it's the nice thing to do".

Moldova took notice of Leon's quietness and possible shyness which doesn't seem to fit the nation very well; he nods his head, “Thanks you, Miss…?”

But the lady is already left by the time Moldova turn his attention to her.

Leon shrugs, not knowing either but he motion Moldova to put his dollars into the machine to get something. Moldova looks at the different choices before settling on one and put his two dollars in. What came out was a plastic ball with two charms inside; one is a puffin but it only has one eye while the other is a miscoloured panda bear so instead of white and black it's red and white like Leon's flag.

Leon has been looking over Moldova's shoulder at the two charms and notice how Moldova is holding them with care. Leon smiles a tiny bit, "do you want to put those onto Emil's bag so not to lose them?"

Moldova didn't even look away from them as he nods and hands them other to the older nation. Leon, after taking them from Moldova, place them, carefully since Moldova is still watching, onto Emil's bag. 

"Hey you two! I got everyone we need so let’s pay and go get something to eat…” Emil walks over and place the bananas into the cart but did take note of the quietness between Leon and Moldova. “Is everything alright?”

Moldova jumps but nods quickly and grabs Emil’s hand. “None the better! So let’s pay and go get food!”

Emil chuckles quietly, letting himself be drag to the check-out line by the kid, but picks him up half-way through when the kid almost runs into someone.

Leon felt that his smile didn't disappear like it normally does as he watch the two race off to the check-out. He guess that China is right after all, specially about making firends; he grabs the cart and trail after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about her name which Moldova gives her but it's just Ms. Coinflick and they'll probably be talking about her in the next part.


	3. Three - The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch, the one thing that Emil looks forwards to but what's up with the waitress thinking that him and Leon are a couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried to keep this still based in England since that's where they are but for this part I went off and based it on the restaurant that I know plus the food and everything so sorry about that. If I mess up on anything just say so and I'll change it as soon as I can.

Emil glad that Scotland was kind enough to pick up the groceries and take them back to England’s place.

Leon kindly holds the door open for Emil and Moldova before walking in after them. Emil thanks him as Moldova pulls him over to a booth alongside the window.

“Hey I’ll be right back” Leon said before walking away.

Emil didn’t even had the chance to say anything but decide that it wasn't important. Moldova happily grab the menu, trying to make himself older to, probably, impress Leon and Emil, and looks over the choices.

“Anything good?”

“Yeah, food.” Moldova pulls the menu down some to look at Emil, who’s shaking his head. “The fish and chips look good but I don’t really like fish.”

Emil chuckles quietly and takes the menu gently from the child’s hands. He gives a quick once over of everything on the menu before giving it back.

“I think fish and chips here is just potato chips and fries.”

“Oh…” Moldova nods slowly before setting the menu down. “Then may I have the fish and chips?”

“Of course.”

An easy silence fallen between the two before Leon walks back over and picks Moldova up, taking a sit before setting the kid back down once Leon has gotten into the booth some.

Moldova looks up at Leon but notice that he’s still across from Emil while Leon is on the other side of him.

“So what have we decided on?” Leon has taken the menu and gives it a look over.

“Moldova is getting the fish and chips but I don’t want anything,” Emil shrugs, “So that means it’s just you.”

Leon gives the Icelandic a look, like a cross between a disappointed friend and a puppy.

“Fine, what are you getting?” Emil ask.

Leon shrugs as he gives the menu another look over before answering: “maybe just a sandwich with fries, since it looks the easiest thing to do.”

Just as Leon was finish talking a waitress walks over.

“Good afternoon, have you guys decided on what you want?” She ask as she takes out a pencil.

“Uh, yes.” Leon has a slight frown as he looks through the menu, again, to get the names of both items. “One chips and fish,” the waitress quickly wrote that down, “and one BLT with the platter.”

“And do you want to upgrade one of those to a couple dish?” She looks up from her notepad with a knowing smile. However it drops when she spots Moldova sitting next to Leon.

“Oh Gosh! Look at you, aren’t you adorable!” The waitress coos. “How about the family dish, instead?”

Emil looks confused but Leon stops him before the Icelandic could speak. “Yeah sure, uh, thanks.”

The waitress nods excitedly and left, probably to gossip with some of the other waiters. She did come back and gives them stuff to colour with and on before heading back to the kitchen.

“What was-?”

“Just don’t worry about it,” Leon shrugs as he watches Moldova colour in one of the placements that the waitress gave them.

“Did this happen before?” Emil grab a purple out the small bucket they were given and colour alongside the child.

“Yep,” Leon pop the ‘p’ and takes a red from the bucket as well. “An old lady from the store-”

“Ms. Coinflick” Moldova said happily.

“Right, Ms. Coinflick came over and gave Moldova another dollar since you didn’t give the right amount.”

“She was nice.” Moldova set his crayon down before grabbing another one.

Emil lean back and look at the two. Leon has settle an arm around Moldova as he colours a flower that’s along the side of the placement while Moldova is sitting on his knees to see and colouring a mouse that running along the bottom of the page.

He then looks at his bag and spotting the two charms that sits perfectly next to a charm that he had already, a small bat that’s missing a wing.

“Here’s your orders and a special treat for the little one.” The waitress sets down both plates before setting down a small plate of strawberries with sugar set to the side.

“I just get to say that we don’t see many families coming in here anymore but seeing you three is really refreshing,” the waitress said before she left to another table.

“Well then…”

“Yep.”

Emil reach over and takes a strawberry, “How do you feel about going to the park after lunch, Moldova?”

Emil swears he notice the kid’s eyes lighting up at the word park. “Yes!” Moldova coughs awkwardly, “I mean yes, thank you.”

Leon rolls his eyes and gives Moldova a side hug. “You’re allowed to be excited about something you know.”

Moldova nods his head before eating the strawberries.

Emil hopes the rest of the day can be this calm. He feels like he just jinxed himself though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea! Ms. Coinflick is mentioned. I wanted to add her in there since she's my favourite person in this right. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	4. Four - The Lady and The Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moldova plus puppy equals cuteness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in day, what's going on? I didn't do anything for yesterday so I'm making it up for today. Hope you enjoy.

Moldova happily held onto both Emil’s and Leon’s hands so he can swing himself between the two. Luckily not enough to hit anyone. It’s just a little after lunch from what he heard between the two nations. He wonders if they are sick of him being with them yet.

He stops swinging when he spots a small puppy or maybe a small dog, he doesn’t know but he does want to pet the dog.

“I don’t see any markings about the puppy having a job but as long as you ask and the lady says yes, we don’t mind you going over.” Emil has notice Moldova stopping and took note of what he was staring at.

Moldova stood there for a second before letting go of both of their hands and walk over.

The lady looks up from where she was sitting on the bench when she sees Moldova standing there.

“You can pet Pompeii if you want, he’s good with kids” She said.

Moldova walk the rest of the way over, letting the puppy notice him, before petting the puppy.

“So what breed Pompeii?” ask Leon. The two nations has come over when Moldova was given the go ahead.

The lady smiles like she’s always excited to talk about her dog. “He’s an Old English sheepdog that my sister got me when I moved from France.”

Emil took his phone out, “do you mind if I took a picture?”

“Of course not, Pompeii loves getting his picture taken.” The lady whistle and the puppy sits, wagging his tail happily.

Moldova crouch next to the puppy, sitting petting the puppy’s head, as Emil took a picture.

“My father has an Old English sheepdog too,” said Leon.

“There just the best dogs, right?” The lady ask which got Leon to sit with her and the two end up talking about the two dogs.

Emil shakes his head, “Leon we have to get going before it gets dark.”

Leon groans but get up, “it’s nice meeting you…?”

“Elizabeth,” she held out her hand.

“Leon,” he took the offer hand and shake it. “And this is Emil and…” he looks at Moldova for a second before quickly adding, “James.”

Elizabeth chuckles as she got up. “Ugh, don’t worry my sister forgets her kids’ names all the time.” She tug loosely on the leash, “come along Pompeii.”

She turn back to Leon and quickly add, “if you’re heading to the park just be careful of the mom group that always hanging around there.” With that she left.

Moldova stood up, he miss petting Pompeii and they only left a few moments ago.

Leon took note of the sadden look that Moldova is now wearing. He knows why the kid sad and gives the area a quick look around before heading a cross the road.

Emil is confused at Leon randomly leaving but he picks Moldova up and set him on the bench. He doesn’t know how to cheer up kids; even when he babysits Sealand, the kid runs off to one of the micronations and he never see Peter until an hour before Tino and Berwald are due back.

After Leon came back with a small bag in hand. He takes a seat next to Moldova and pulls out an object from the bag. It’s a plush dog, an Old English sheepdog plush to be exact.

Moldova looks at the toy then at Leon before he carefully takes the plush and hugging it close to him. “I promise to take super good care of it.”

Emil looks up at Leon and sees a small smile tugging at his lips. A rare sight but nice.

“I hate to break up this moment but if we want to get to the park, we got to get moving now.” Emil stood up, the other two follow suit.

Emil has the feeling that the jinx from earlier is coming just around the corner.


	5. Five - The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The park, a calm and peaceful place if you don't count the mom group that seems to not be happy that someone new is one their territory.

Emil yawns and shift his legs that are laying across Leon’s own legs. Leon himself is stretch out, one leg set over the other and his hands clasp together. Emil notice that his friend’s head is tuck forward, he guess he’s a sleep.

Emil chuckle quietly and takes his phone out to take a quick picture, since it’s rare to see the nation asleep.

The peacefulness of the park is nice, the trees are swaying slightly with the wind and the sound of the foundation can be heard from the other side of the park. It’s nice overall.

Emil looks behind him to do a check on Moldova, who ran off the moment they got here, and can see him over by the monkey bars. Moldova waves from where he’s in mid swing to the next one when he spots Emil. The Icelandic almost got up when Moldova fall on to the ground but the kid got right back up and went to play with some other children before Emil could react.

“Guess everything fine…”

Only a few minutes went by before Emil look up when his phone when he heard yelling but not like children yelling more like an adult. Emil looks over to where the yelling is coming from and see a woman standing with a kid, that couldn’t be no older than maybe seven. She seems to be the one yelling about something to a police officer.

Emil got up quickly when he sees Moldova hiding behind the officer.

He quickly jogs over there and pulls Moldova away, luckily the child nation is all for.

“Moldova what happened?” Emil crouch in front of him and ask.

Moldova looks everywhere but at Emil. He didn’t say anything what felt like forever to Emil but finally Moldova said something.

“I didn’t do anything…”

“What didn't you do?” Emil doesn’t worry over things much, especially when the other Nordics can do that but they’re not here and Emil doesn’t know what to do.

“I didn’t push the kid but the kid’s mom said I did.” Moldova cross his arms, not angry but scared in a way.

“Do you mind telling me what happened?”

Moldova nods and retold everything that had happened. From meeting the kids to the kid falling due to slipping on some wet grass.

Emil listened to all of it before the mother turned her attention to them.

“Is this your kid?” Emil can tell she’s not happy.

“Barbra? Settle, we are talking this out” the officer said, but Barbra isn’t listening.

“Uh…” Emil doesn’t know what to say to her but luckily Leon had woken up and came over.

“What seems to be the problem?” Leon stood there with his usual blankness, which would normally worry Emil but he’s not paying much attention to anything but Moldova.

“Your child-” Emil doesn’t like the way she said that, neither did Leon, “-pushed my kid onto the rocks and now look at him, cover in bruises!” She lifts her kid’s arm up to show them but they don’t see anything.

“I didn’t push him…” Moldova whispers.

“Barbra please calm down and go back to your picnic.” The officer quickly step in between Leon and the lady before thing turn into a mom fist fight.

“Fine! Come along Billy!” Barbra grabs her kid and went back to her mom group.

“Sorry about her, they like to start drama since there isn’t much going on enough for them.” The officer turn to them with a kind smile like he’s use to breaking up fights like this.

“It’s fine as long as nothing happened everything fine.” Leon shrugs as he check Moldova over.

The officer kneels down in front of Moldova, “are you alright?”

Moldova nods from where he’s hiding in Emil’s arms.

“That’s good, I’m Officer Barry Allen.” He held his hand out to the child nation, who careful shake the offer hand.

“Like the Flash?” Moldova tilts his head.

“Yep just like the Flash and if something like this happens again I’ll come in and help.”

“In a flash?” Barry chuckles and nods at Moldova’s child wonder of him being just like the superhero.

“Yes, in a flash I’ll be here.”

“Thanks again, officer” Emil said.

“Of course…?” He looks at Emil since he never seen them around before.

“I’m Emil, this is James, and that’s Leon.” He points out the person the names he says belong to.

“Well it’s very nice meeting you three but it’s seem to be getting late so I’m going to leave you guys be.”

They said their goodbyes and thanks to Barry before he left.

Leon sighs and took Moldova’s hand, Emil getting up and taking the other. “Let’s get back to England’s house and see if we can make that bread before they're done.”

No one complained. Today has been a long day and all they wish to do is to go back, settle and recollect from today’s events.

And maybe get Scotland to come and pick them up to take them back to England’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the story is suppose to take place in England but I never been there so I don't what what there parks are like so I took some creative leeway and made a park up. I also know that most moms are super chill about something like if there kid gets hurt (only when the kid just gets back up and goes back to playing) but I made these moms to be the super protective and like drama. I think that's it to add to this.
> 
> I hoped you enjoy this!


	6. Six (+1) - The Magic Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magic Trio's meeting is over and Romania wonders how many scares he's going to get in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how well this had turned out, personally I don't like it, but if you like it then I'm probably doing something right.

Romania opens the door and step out into the corridor. He feels bad about leaving Moldova a stray, believing that he’ll be only a few minutes but he knew that the child nation wouldn’t have come otherwise, plus he couldn’t leave his brother home alone (or with Russia).

“All right, Moldova, lets-” Romania cuts himself off when he didn’t see his brother sitting on the chair that he left the child on. “Moldova!” He was about to take off when England place a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“The lad is probably around, he could have found Hong Kong and Iceland and now hanging out with them” The Brit said.

Romania nods and follows England to the kitchen. Norway nudge to get his attention, which it did.

“Don’t worry if Moldova had found Emil and Hong Kong than he’s safe,” Romania swears he can hear proudness hidden in Norway’s normal emotionless tone.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“When have I ever been wrong?”

**…**

The Magic Trio steps into the kitchen and takes in the scene before them.

Emil and Leon cover, head to toe, in flour. Emil leaning against the oven talking to Leon who is helping Moldova decorate some cookies that they made at some point. The kitchen itself has flour along with chocolate all over.

England dreads the time to clean all of it.

“You guys look like you had fun,” Norway walks over and silently ask Moldova if he can have a cookie which the kid happily let him have one.

“Yeah, expect for Leon dropping the flour and it going everywhere,” Moldova raise his arms up and out to express what happened.

“I can see that…” England is still looking around the kitchen.

“Sorry Arthur, I’ll help clean it up.” Hong Kong smiles at his work before looking over to England.

“You better,” England took a cookie, “especially since you didn’t brother to before making cookies.”

“How do you know we made something else?” Leon ask.

“Because Iceland here and you two always end up making bread.”

“Oh…” Leon nods his head and went back to decorating the cookies that are left.

Norway looks from Emil to Leon, he can tell something happened but neither teen nation is going to be speaking about it. Not today at least.

“So how long?”

Emil looks to his brother next to him. “How long what?”

“You and Hong Kong.”

Emil step away, coughing. It cause the others to look over but went back to talking when Emil quickly cover it up.

“What?” Emil knows Norway can be crazy sometimes but he thought that his brother wouldn’t be like that around him.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Norway gives no room to argue.

Emil sighs and nudge Leon with his foot. Leon looks over his shoulder, a slight frown tugging at his lip.

“How long do you think we been together?” Emil kept the question simple since he wants Leon to play along.

“About,” Leon thought about it before speaking again, “maybe a year now, give or take a few months.”

Emil surprised about Leon’s quick answer but it seems everyone mistaking them for a couple and/or Moldova’s parents he figures that Leon gave it some thought just because.

“Huh, I thought you two were together longer, guess I was wrong” Romania said with a shrug.

England smirks, “I guess that means China owns me money than.”

“You and China were betting on us being together?” ask Leon which he got a nod from the Brit. “Alright, who else been betting on us.” He looks at everyone. Pretty much everyone rise their hand, even Moldova and Emil rise their hands.

Today wasn’t that bad and hey if they have to be fake a couple around their families, well it won’t be that hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sadly the end but there still more to add into this little universe thing. This isn't the last we see of Barbra or any of the characters that were in this.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this.


End file.
